


New Temporary Home

by charlotte123456789



Series: Abandoned Plot Bunnies [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Uncomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: The avengers have to move into an ordinary family's house on the basis that if they do they would get a brilliant house and they could work there as Loki smashed up the tower. They got told they can move anywhere around the globe as long as everyone is happy.___Will remain uncompleted.
Series: Abandoned Plot Bunnies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561459





	New Temporary Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many years ago on the bus on my way to school. I understand the writing isn't the best on this but I figured I may as well post it in the off chance some people want to read it. You never know I may eventually come back to this and sort it out even if it does make me cringe when I read it now.

Eldest is main person.

eldest child is being bullies at school but doesn't say is really shy with new people but with her friends she is really loud hates it when somebody points out that she isn't perfect or that she knows everything as she is really smart. When her Mum is drunk she stops her sister from being in the room by locking her in her room from the outside.  
She is also really smart and has skipped a few years in school as she could leave school now but she doesn't want to leave her best friends so she helps with classes for 6th formers.

Youngest loves her sister and is happy most the time.

Dad is really kind and loving but works away so he gets little time with his family.

Mum is cruel and loves money. Doesn't care about her kids is sometimes abusive when drunk. Nobody knows she is like that as she is a really good actor.  
Info on Characters  
Info on Characters

Full name- Holly Trix Cloud  
D.O.B-14 November 2000  
Current Age- 13  
Family- Sister, Dad, Mum- Has no other relatives  
Best friends- Maxine(Max), Annaliese(Anna), Freya(Frey-Frey)

Info- Isn't actually in school but only goes so she can see her best friends. Gets bullies by people who are older than her in the year above as she is so smart and teaches the 6th formers. Has been hurt by them physically but doesn't tell anyone other than her friends about it. They also know about her Mum getting drunk and hitting her but they don't tell as they were made to promise by her. She has upgraded her and her sisters room so that they have a thing kind of like Jarvis but is called Bob.

Full Name- Sandra Ivy Cloud  
D.O.B- 15 March 2006  
Current Age- 7  
Family- Sister, Dad, Mum- No other relatives.

Info- Loves her sister to death and wants to be just like her when she goes up. Doesn't like it when Holly gets hurt but she always makes her stay in her room and Holly locks the door from the outside and the inside so if she does get hurt badly Mum can't get her unless she unlocks the inside not just the outside.

Name- Martha Gretel Cloud  
Info- Is really mean and cruel. Abusive towards her kids but no one knows. Is a really good actress. Loves money and is an alcoholic.

Name- Mick Jagger Cloud  
Info- Loves his kids but can't be with them as he works away. Loves his wife and doesn't know about her other side. He works as a business man overseas.  
Main- Holly Trix Cloud  
Sister- Sandra Ivy Cloud  
Mum- Martha Gretel Cloud  
Dad- Mick Jagged Cloud

Chapter 1  
Chapter 1

Will always be in Holly's POV unless stated otherwise.

I groaned as I rolled over as my alarm clock blared out at me telling me to get out of bed. I rolled over again before I had finally had enough and slammed my hand down onto it causing it to crash to the floor and break.... Again. It's not like I wanted it to break but it just kind of annoyed me. Luckily I could put it back together. I probably could make it even better but I honestly didn't really care about it.

My room I cared about though. I had upgraded it to include Bob. My version of Jarvis who had been created by Tony Stark in America. Personally I think my version is better as it's someone to talk to and can be sarcastic. Really I will make everything that I can get my hands on better if I care about it. That's why all I have Bob on my phone and on everything else I like and use a lot. Except for my Alarm clock and stuff that isn't in mine or Sandy's room. That's Sandra by the way but really it is just to long so I call her Sandy for short.

After getting dressed though and quickly grabbing all the broken parts of my clock I went into Sandy's room to wake her up and get her ready for school. When I opened the door I was not met with a sleeping sister but a sister who was in her uniform sitting on the bed glaring at me. Which is quite scary if you haven't ever seen a 7 year old do that. I said meekly, "Sorry?" She just shook her head which caused me to laugh which set her off as well.

I then brought her into my room to have breakfast as we usually did in the mornings. After sitting there for another half hour I realised that we had better set off or we were going to be late. I told Sandy, "You go and get your bag and I'll go and get the car started." She nodded and ran off. I then went to my little stand which nobody but me and Sandy knew about. When you press a button on top of my dressing table the floor dropped from underneath you and you fell down a 50ft tube to get to the underground garage.

In here there were all my cars I had made. I know that I'm not even legal to drive but technically speaking it wasn't actually cars that I make as they can go on land, water and air. Cars typically only go on 1 or at the most 2, never 3. I went over to my favourite car as I was thinking and opened the door.

You see the difference with other cars and my versions was that they had no keys and a much better security system. The handles all had DNA recognition and I had hacked into some places so that I had access to everybody's DNA if the case came. I also had Bob fitted out in my car and he wouldn't let the car turn on if you managed to get past the handles as he only takes voice recognition and whilst saying the right password. Bob can also tell if you've hacked into him or is using a recorded device. Also did I mention that if somebody was to accidentally hack into my system they wouldn't have much of a system left after my virus was through with them.

I got in the car fine and waited for Sandy to show up. She then took another 10 minutes to get in the car as she was being annoying so I could finally say the password, Unicorns are amazing, before revving the engine and nearly breaking every speeding law to get to Sandy's school on time. After she had been dropped off though I slowly made my way to my secondary school.

When I finally got their though it just had to be in the middle of Period 1 when I was supposed to be in just for the attendance points had my worst nightmare in. OK so that was a bit of a lie they weren't my worst nightmare but sure we're close. I walked in quickly hoping not to be noticed but sadly one of them had to and sent a mean glare over at me. I knew she had that look before and I had gotten hurt. This time was probably going to be worse.  
Chapter 2  
Chapter 2

At the end of Period 1 when the bell rang I nearly ran out of the class trying to get away. Sadly they knew me well enough to do the same and follow me out. When I got into the corridor I tried to lose them in the crowd but 1 of them managed to keep eye contact with me at all times. By the time they had finally got me backed up into a corner everybody else had left and it was only us. They all creepily smiled at me before they all pounced.

And yes I know what you're thinking, why don't you defend yourself? Well let me tell you I could but there is the issue of no violence in school. I wasn't going to be like them and hurt people so I just took it.

After they had all jumped on top of me I was nearly crushed by all their weight. I couldn't breathe as I felt one of my ribs crack and they were just about suffocating me. They then decided that I was hurt enough and all walked off laughing as I struggled to regain my breath and ignore the pain in my chest. Once I had finally managed to stand up my best friends appears running towards me with anxious expressions on their faces. They all saw me and came over looking at me.

I gave them a small smile and Max said, "What did they do this time?" I replied, "Cracked rib." They all sighed and Frey Frey told me, "OK this has got to stop. You have gotten seriously hurt and this is bad. You need to go to a hospital!" I shook my head quickly. I do not like hospitals at all where all they wanted to do was stick needles in you. I told them, "I'm OK really. I mean it doesn't even hurt," I flinched when I reminded myself of the pain, "But the point is I have bandages and wraps so I will be fine." They all nodded at me even though I could tell they were not OK with it. We all then went to the bathrooms which were out of order so I could put the wrap around my chest.

We all walked off to 3rd Period together afterwards as I had managed to make us miss all of 2nd Period and break. The rest of the day went by fine and I told them all that I wouldn't be going to town with them tonight as I really wouldn't be able to manage it without collapsing as I could hardly breathe now.

I got to my car thing fine and as soon as I got in I heard Bob say, "Miss you are in no fit state to drive." I already knew that so I said to Bob, "I know. But can you please just get me to Sandy's school then home?" Bob muttered, "Yes. It will be 10 minutes before you get home." I nodded and sat in the driver's seat letting it drive me.

When I got to her school she ran up to the car and got in looking at me, then when we drove off she let all her thoughts pour out, "What happened to you now? Actually don't tell me as it just makes me upset just tell me not what to do. Oh and I'm in a play I got the lead roll. Are you going to be there? Why am I even asking you are always there. I love you sis." I smiled and told her, "Just don't hug me to hard and well done that you got the lead I always knew you were going to be famous. And I love you too." We got home after 3 minutes in the car as I had programmed Bob to do what I usually did, which was not care about any speeding law as long as I didn't hurt anyone.

When we got home the ground opened up beneath my room and the car drove down as the ground closed up behind us. We both got out the car and went up the lift to my room which ended up in my wardrobe. We got out and changed into some more comfy clothes then I helped her with her homework when Bob alerted us of 3 incoming cars. We both ran outside barefoot as even though the grass was wet we didn't really care.

By the time we got out there the cars had stopped and our Dad had got out. Sandy ran over to him laughing as I followed more carefully as I didn't really want to labour my breathing anymore. I met Dad with a hug which he lightly returned as he was holding up Sandy which I was grateful for. The other car doors then opened and I looked at Dad questioningly. He motioned for me to look over there and I saw Sandy looking as well. When the car doors opened though I never expected the avengers to step out. I looked over at Dad and saw that he was smiling as Sandy was whispering something to him. I saw him then nod and walk over to them. I followed not wanting to be standing alone like an idiot.

When we got over there I stood a bit behind Dad as I didn't really like meeting new people. Sandy though went straight out and asked, "Are you real?" I giggled quietly as they all looked at her with blank faces when Tony told her, "Yes we are real and you are?" Sandy smiled at them and said, "I'm Sandra but my friends call me Sandy but you have to call me Sandra until I have decided whether I like you or not," she then pointed at Dad and said, "That's Daddy but you probably know him, Oh and don't call him that only me and sissy can call him that," then she pointed at me, "And that's Holly who is my big sissy. Don't annoy her though as she can get scary. Oh and you can't call her sissy only I can call her that." They all smiled after she had explained everything and Dad said to Sandy, "Where's Mummy?" I had to try my best not to tell him the truth about her as he was really in love with her and I didn't want to hurt him by telling him the truth. Sandy though not realizing who he was talking about said, "Who?" I quickly went over and whispered to her, "That's Martha but Daddy doesn't know who she really is inside so we have to call her Mummy." She said, "Oh, she's inside. I forgot who you were talking about." I sighed quietly coming to notice that she cannot lie really but oh well.

Sandy them jumped down and ran over to me and jumped as I caught her like we had done millions of times before except this time was a bit harder to do without showing that it hurt she was being as gentle as possible though. And she shouted, "Come on, we need to go and look at what I need to say on that big sheet of words." I smiled at how she put it and carried her indoors to go and read over the script.  
Chapter 3

Tony POV

So we were all standing in the rubble of stark tower wondering what on earth I was going to do to fix it within today when Fury called us all in. We all just went along with it as we had nowhere else to go. When we got on board he said, "I have found an answer to your problems." He then stepped aside to show a man of around 35 smiling at us. Me being me said, "What can he do? If he can rebuild stark tower in a day then it would be brilliant but if I can't no one can." The man looked like he was about to say something then decided against it and said, "Hello, I'm Mick Cloud. You can all come and live with me if it would be OK as I have plenty of room." I just nodded and said, "So how about we drive there now?" as I was grabbing my keys.

He looked a bit shocked and tried to sway something when Fury stepped in saying, "He doesn't live around here." I nodded and said, "So how far away? 2 hours 3?" Fury shook his head and said, "8 in a plane. He lives in Britain." I stood their gaping at him along with the others before Clint managed to speak, "You want us to go to Britain?" Fury said, "Yes I think that it would be a good opportunity to see a bit of the world and you aren't the most well known there so you don't have to hide. Anyway it has already been decided that you are going. Your stuff has been packed and the plane is leaving in 10 minutes. Oh and Tony, Pepper is coming a week after you so don't do anything stupid." I just shrugged my shoulders and walked out with everyone else following me.

10 minutes later we were all sitting on my personal plane trying to figure out what we were going to do when we got there. We were all talking about what we thought was there when Natasha said, "You do know we could just ask him." motioning towards Mick. We all realised that this would be a sensible idea. We all turned to look at him and I said, "So what is there to do on Britain?" He looked at all of us a bit shocked that we were really asking as I mean we could really just search online but where's the fun in that?

He looked at us again with a strange look before saying, "Well Erm? It's Britain you just walk around until you find something to do unless you look online or go to London. There you go on the London eye and go to Hamleys toy store. Oh and don't judge me everyone goes there at least once." We all nodded and went off to do our own thing.

About 4 hours later I realised that I hadn't done a background check on him. I mean I know Fury wouldn't send us with anyone but I like to be on the safe side. I shouted over to him, "Hey Mick what's your full name and age?" He came over and said, "Mick Jagger Cloud and I'm 35." I couldn't help myself when he said that and I started laughing saying, "Your parents really love our then." He just nodded and walked off whilst everyone else stared at me.

I managed to search the name though and it came up with him on the census thing that goes on in his country. It also said that he was married and had 2 kids. Please let them be over 18 and not in the house.

Soon enough we landed and got into the cars waiting for us. We drove around for another hour until we came to a big house. Mick was the first to get out and as soon as he did he was nearly taken down by a small girl. I guess his kids weren't over 18 then. About a minute after seeing that I noticed another girl older than the one Mick was holding and they were all hugging. Ok that was kind of cute.

We then all got out the car and I saw them all looking at us. I saw the little girl whispering something to Mick and then they all walked over. I noticed that both the girls weren't wearing any shoes though. I figured it must be a British thing. When they got over though the older girl store behind Mick whilst the younger girl went straight out and said, "Are you real?" with all of them giggling. We were all looking at her when I said the only logical thing I could, "Yes we are real and you are?" The little girl smiled, yes I told everyone I can make a child smile and said, " I'm Sandra but my friends call me Sandy but you have to call me Sandra until I have decided whether I like you or not," she then pointed at Mick and said, "That's Daddy but you probably know him, Oh and don't call him that only me and sissy can call him that," then she pointed at the older girl, "And that's Holly who is my big sissy. Don't annoy her though as she can get scary. Oh and you can't call her sissy only I can call her that." I think we all smiled.

Mick then asked Sandra, "Where's Mummy?" The older girl who looked a bit more comfortable now had a murderous glare for a second but it disappeared as soon as it had came. Maybe I was just imagining things, I'll ask the others later. Sandra then had a confused look and said, "Who?" How can she just forget her Mum? Something is not right here. Holly then went over to her and whispered something to her. Sandra then said, "Oh, she's inside I forgot who you were talking about." I knew something was not right when she said that. Holly must have caught how bad that lie was as she sighed.

The little girl then jumped down and ran over to Holly to jump up again. It looked like it badly hurt her but she hid it well. Sandra then shouted at the top of her voice which I think nearly burst my eardrums so I felt really sorry for Holly, " Come on, we need to go and look at what I need to say on that big sheet of words." Then Holly carried her in smiling. I could tell though that she really would do anything for her little sister though even if it would mean hurting herself.

Mick then turned around to all of us and motioned for us to follow him into the house where we were met with a really ugly woman. She was being really smiley and I think we could all tell that she was faking but Mick looked so happy we didn't say anything. Mick then took us to our rooms which were pretty basic but said, "You can do whatever you want to your rooms just don't blow up the house like my daughter did." I stared at him and said, "How on earth did she blow up the house? She's like what 12?" He just replied, "13 and 7. Holly has blown it up at least 3 times. She has managed to rebuild the whole thing within a week though so that was Ok. But, don't blow it up as she makes sure she has lots of safety measures and she's the only one in the actual house at the time." I just nodded trying to figure out how she did that. I mean I never blew up my house when I was 13. I did at 17 but never that young.

After thinking it over for a while and coming up with nothing I told Jarvis on my phone to give the house a scan. He did that and told me, "Sir it appears that there is a spot of powerful energy nearby that runs a bit like me. What would you like me to do?" I thought for a moment before saying, "Hack into it Jarvis." He did and I watched on my phone as it was working. Then after about 2 minutes it beeped to signify that it was done. I saw that they had only 1 folder labels TOP SECRET so I opened it oh to have pop music bleating out of my phone at the loudest volume possible. I tried to close it but it wasn't working. I then shouted at Jarvis, "Turn this off." I got no reply. Oh God!!! The music had made Jarvis unresponsive and he had possibly committed suicide.

I had to do the one thing I hadn't wanted to do. I chucked it on the floor and jumped on my phone crushing it just as Natasha walked in saying, "What is that awful noise?" I just looked at her and said, "Next time do not hack into a powerful thing and open a file that says TOP SECRET." She nodded and said, "So do you know who sent you it?" I shook my head. I need to do that.  
Chapter 4

Once I had taken Sandy inside and checked on my camera's around the house. I helped with the first half of the script when Bob said, "I believe a Mr Tony Stark is hacking into the system. I have sent him the virus." I laughed and me and Sandy went over to look at the screen. Like I had expected he opened the file and music started playing. I laughed as he tried to turn it off the started to jump up and down on his phone. We saw on the other screen that Natasha was walking towards his room with an annoyed look. We then heard them talking. I wasn't really paying attention until they said something about finding a direct location. Oh dear.

I said, "Bob can you please change the direct location to say..." I sat for payment thinking until I realised where I could send the signal that would annoy him, "Send it to Stark tower please Bob." Bob said, "Yes miss, will do." I smiled as he said that and muttered, "Thanks." After that was done I went back to helping Sandy read the script.

After an hour of doing that I went into Sandy's room to put the script back and saw that she had my phone and was taking millions of photos on it and downloading them all to print to the living room. Not only that but she was sending all these photos to Dad and my friends showing my room which was currently not good as it showed all the cameras in the photos. I didn't want anyone to know about them. As soon as Sandy saw me though she ran out the room saying, "You can't catch me." I stretched for a moment before screaming, "Sandra Ivy Cloud I am going to kill you!!! You know I will find you!!!!" With that I stormed out the room to find her. I know I couldn't run but I know all her hiding places.  
Chapter 5

Natasha POV

So we all got to Britain fine and we had all been introduced. The girl called Holly was a bit odd like she was hiding something. I need to find out what but she looked like she was in pain she picked up the little girl called Sandra. Anyway I was in my room unpacking when I heard terrible music coming from Tony' s room. When I finally got there though he was jumping on his phone. He then went on to tell me about a power source. I know he would check that out later so I finished unpacking and went to Clint's room to see how much he had unpacked.

He had done most of it when we both heard Holly scream, "Sandra Ivy Cloud I am going to kill you!!! You know I will find you!!!!" Oh dear. She did sound angry. I now know why Sandra warned us about her. I know she's younger but if I wasn't a trained assassin I would be terrified. We went and opened the door and about 5 seconds after we had opened it Sandra ran in and hid under the bed whilst we just stood there. A few minutes later Holly showed up and walked into the room. Really I don't know why we even bother to have a room to ourselves if everyone just walks in. We both watched as Holly walked over to the bed and said, "Sandy I'm not annoyed at you anymore. I have cake." We then watched as Sandra appeared the other side of the bed saying, "Really?" Holly just grinned and said, "No." Sandra screamed and ran off again whilst Holly walked back out. Before she had completely walked out of the door though she turned around and said, "Sorry for coming in. Oh and you can call her Sandy now she likes you." We nodded and she walked out.

Well that was a bit weird. Just after that though Tony came in saying, "That person sent the broadcast to Stark tower. They are very clever. I would be impressed if they had not annoyed me." I just shook my head and walked about trying to find the living room. On the way of getting lost though I ran into Holly, I quickly asked her, "Which way is the living room?" All she replied was, "Which one?" Ok that confused me a bit. I must've not been hiding my emotions well as she said, "Come on I'll show you the way to the one I was going to." I nodded and said, "Could you really tell I was confused?" She giggled and said, "Don't worry you are doing perfectly fine. I'm just very good with figuring out things. You could try and hide your emotions as much as you wanted to and I could still tell you exactly what you're feeling." I just nodded and followed her.

When we got to the room she went straight over to the printer and picked up the paper there. She then went over to the open fire and threw them in there. I wasn't going to question it as I'm sure she had her reasons. She then sat laid down on the sofa opposite me and sighed contentedly as I figured out the TV remote. After finding something to watch I sat there for another hour before I realised that Holly had fell asleep on the sofa. I didn't wake her up though as she already looked tired enough so she might as well have some extra sleep.

I couldn't find anything to watch though after the programme had ended so I ended up watching Holly. I mean not in a creepy way but just to check that she was OK. I had been watching her for about 5 minutes though when she rolled over a bit and made a hurt sound causing me to look up. When I looked closer I saw that a part of her top had came up and was showing white. I didn't want to invade her privacy but I needed to know more about her. I silently came over to her and saw that it wasn't just a vest which I hoped it was but a medical wrap around her chest. I decided that I was going to ask her about it when she woke up but for now I would let her sleep as I wondered who else knew.  
Chapter 6

I was on my way to living room number 3 when I bumped into Natasha wondering where the living room was. We had a quick chat before I told her to follow me to get there. When we got there I immediately went over to my sofa and played down on it happily. I then slowly drifted off to sleep as Natasha figured out the remote for the TV whilst I told myself I really should go to sleep earlier than 3 in the morning.

When I woke up I looked around to see that I wasn't in my bed like I had thought and it was dark. After rubbing my eyes a bit I realised Natasha was looking at me. She did a small smile which I knew was real so I smiled back and asked, "What time is it?" She replied, "Half seven." I nodded as I sat up saying, "Have you had dinner. Oops we both missed it. Oh are you hungry? I can get you food if you want?" She said, "Don't worry I'm sure we can get dinner in a minute. I just have a few questions to ask you." She then motioned towards her chest.

I paled as I realised what she meant and that she knew. She must not have suspected anything until I paled though as she stared at me questioningly. I just said, "Come with me." I then got up and walked out to my room not checking to see if she was coming as I knew she would.

When we got there I opened the door which I luckily hadn't put on safe mode or I would have to scan my eyes and hampering. Once we got in there I sat up on my bed and Natasha did the same. I sighed and asked, "What do you want to know first?" She just looked at me and said, "We'll first what happened to your chest?" I replied with basic information, "I have a cracked rib or ribs." She shook her head and muttered something under her breath before saying, "I know you may not want to tell me but it is either me or your Mum. Make your choice."

I looked at her before saying, "That isn't a choice." Well she did look confused, "I'm pretty sure that is a choice." She said again, "No it isn't there is you or Martha who just happens to share some of the same DNA with me. I would rather she was out of our life." I had a hard look on my face which I managed to relax after taking a few deep breaths. Well that was some information.  
Chapter 7

Natasha POV

I was now following her to her room after she had woken up and had turned as white as a ghost as soon as I had asked. I had just given her a question and like I expected the answer contained no information as to how it had happened so I said, "I know you may not want to tell me but it is either me or your Mum. Make your choice."

She looked at me before saying, "That isn't a choice." Ok that was a bit odd, "I'm pretty sure that is a choice." I said again, "No it isn't there is you or Martha who just happens to share some of the same DNA with me. I would rather she was out of our life." She had a death glare on her face but managed to calm down after a few seconds.

I said, "OK you don't have to tell me or anyone else if you don't want to but trust me it makes you feel better." She closed her eyes for half a minutes before saying, "Ok I will yell you but don't judge me." I nodded and she continued, "Well there are these stuck up evil girls who bully me and they kind of cracked a rib or some of my ribs. And yes I know that I should know what they have done but I haven't went into a hospital as I hate them. My friends all told me I should go but I am brilliant at being stubborn so they didn't make me. Oh and by the way this happened today. Then we get onto Martha. She is evil and only cares about money. She is also an alcoholic and is......" She then trailed off but I didn't push her. At least she had told me what had happened and on that note I realised that she needed to see a doctor immediately.

I got up quickly and said, "Come with me, if you refuse to go to a hospital the least I can do is get you checked out by Bruce. But if he says you need to go to a proper hospital I am going to get you there one way or another even if it means I have to het someone to carry you. Ok?" She nodded and we both walked down to Bruce's room. I figured that she shouldn't be walking around but I don't think she would easily let me carry her.

When we got there I knocked on the door and told her to wait outside as I went in to tell him. "Hey Bruce, could you do me a favour?" He looked up at me and said, "Since when do you ask for favours?" I replied, "When it comes to a child's life." He nodded and said, "So what do you need me to do?" I said, "Give her a check over. She said that she has a least 1 cracked rib." with that I opened the door and she walked in looking at the floor.  
Chapter 8

I walked into the room slowly looking at the floor. I didn't really like new people, they were kind of scary. I stood there standing awkwardly wondering what to do. I knew Natasha had already told him what he needed to do or at least vaguely. Snapping me out of my thoughts though was him saying, "Hey I'm Bruce and Natasha has told me that I have to give you the all clear. Is that right?" I glanced up and nodded. I don't think he was really that scary now I had been in a room with him for about 2 minutes and he hadn't hurt me so I now officially give him the all clear sign and he can now go near Sandy.

I then sat down on his bed like he had motioned for me to do and asked me to take my shirt off. Since I knew that he was a doctor though I didn't really care. I did what he asked and gave me a worrying glance when he saw my chest. He then asked, "Can I take this off? Have you got pain relief drugs in your system now? When did this happen?" I replied trying to look everywhere but him, "Yes you can take it off, I haven't taken any pills and it happened this morning." He nodded as he took in the information and took it off to show my rib area which was blue and purple. He then said, "Sorry if this hurts." He then touched a place and it caused me to hiss at the acute pain. He then did that in 3 other spots that caused the same reaction. I could see Natasha and Bruce looking at me concerned and probably wondering how I was still walking.

Natasha then asked me, "Why are you doing this to yourself." To that I replied easily, "I'm not I just don't have time for over things. I have a sister who needs me on call and friends worrying over me 24/7 so I have to be stubborn at them." She just sighed and said to Bruce, "So will she have to go to hospital?" He motioned for her to follow him outside. Oh dear. I need to go. Well they arn' t going to take me by free will.

I then opened up the secret hatch thing that I had in every room just in case of times like these. I carefully crawled through the passage until I came to Sandy' s room here I came out. She wasn't in there so that was good. All I need to do now is not be caught by a bunch of Superheroes and spies. Yeah when I put it like that I knew I was doomed.

I quickly went from her room into mine and put up all the security. I was not going to that hospital if I could help it. And even then they would either have to carry me kicking and screaming or sedate me. Yeah probably the 1st option would be easier for me. Never underestimate me. I will even call the police and say that some people have broken into my house and are armed if it comes to it.

After 15 minutes of waiting I finally saw all he'll break loose over the camera and I knew that they must have figured out that I had escaped. Teach them to leave me alone in a room in my own house. Natasha had went to find Tony and Clint though and I knew that she meant business after that. 5 minutes later 3 of them and Bruce showed up at my door. Just as Tony was about to try and blow my door off Sandy appears saying, "You might not want to do that." Clever girl just like I had taught her to be. Only I missed having a great laugh. Then again it probably saved me a great deal of pain.

Tony though being the idiot he was still fired them anyway only to be met with an invisible force field which I had created which absorbed the shock. Bob then played some theme fair win music and said, "Congratulations, you have provided that you cannot break into a teenage girls room." It then ended with a big applause. I could see everyone except Tony laughing even if they were all trying to do the same thing. After they had all stopped laughing I saw Sandy walk over to the console and put her hand on the scanner.

Oh God she was overriding the system. She then scanned her eye and I realised that it was all over. I had programmed it to let nothing in. Except Sandy as she was my sister and I knew that if she knew that she couldn't get to me somehow if it was dangerous she would have a panic attack and I would die on the spot of watching that happen.

So I did what any logical person would do by then. I ran and hid behind the curtains holding my breath hoping that they wouldn't find me. Sadly I was wrong and just as I had thought they were moving into Sandy' s room I felt Clint grab me as I struggled to make him let go. The others all watched as this was going on as I was screaming to be put down. Tony then being him asked, "So what is this all about and why is it so important?" I briefly stopped my screaming to look at him like he was an idiot and say, "I'll show you if someone takes Sandy out the room." I then continued with my screaming and struggling. After another 5 minutes though I was starting to get a little tired but I could feel Clint loosening his grip as well. All I needed to do now was just have more stamina than him.

Tony came back into the room though after having taken Sandy out now looked at me expectedly. I sighed and pulled up my shirt to show the bruises. He stood there gaping at them like an idiot as I continued screaming. He then said after getting over his apparent shock, "Why did you not got to a hospital in the first place? Wait has she even had any pain meds? Ok now I see why you were all so insistent on why she had to go." I just shook my head and said, "Oh and by the way I haven't taken any meds." With that both Tony and Clint gasped at me and he released his hold a bit trying not to hurt me. But that was just what I had wanted.

I managed to wriggle free and make a wild dash towards the door before Clint realised what he had done and jumped on top of me. It didn't hurt but it sure didn't help me continue running away from them. But even though I was wearing out whilst they were waiting for their car to arrive I continued to struggle when Bruce came over carrying a needle. That just added more fuel to me. I hated needles with a passion. If that probably was to be put into me I would faint. It wouldn't be the first time either. The last 3 HPV jabs I had passed out.

All I could do was struggle even more but Clint really wasn't going to let me up this time. Just before Bruce had managed to get the needle within 20 centimetres of my arm I couldn't do anymore and passed out.  
Chapter 9

Clint POV

Tash had called us all to come and help her get Holly to go to the hospital. Did it really need 3 men but oh well. After watching what had happened with Tony and the door though I realised why. Tash had said to creep up on her behind the curtain and grab her but whatever I do not to let her go. I nodded, this seemed a bit to easy.

Once I had grabbed her though she started screaming like there was no tomorrow. God she has got a pair of lungs on her. After a little while though I was starting to tire. When would this car get here? She showed us all why she was being made to go to hospital though and I didn't want to cause her unnecessary harm as she was still only a child. But obviously that had been wrong as she made a break for it and the best I could do was jump on top of her for time being.

I then saw Bruce getting a needle ready. I didn't think it would have to come to this for just this girl. Yeah I really shouldn't have judged her. But when Bruce started coming over she kicked up again even harder. I was really struggling. But when Bruce was within range I think she just lost it as I saw her eyes roll back into her head and she stopped struggling. I motioned for Bruce to stop and got off her carefully asking, "What just happened?" I jumped though when a voice from nowhere said, "I believe Miss Holly has fainted." We all looked around and Tony said, "Who are you?" The voice replied, "I am Bob. Kind of like Mr Stark' s Jarvis but better as I was designed by Miss Holly not you. Oh and your car has arrived to transport you all to the hospital." Well that was very brief but I like this system as it can insult Tony.

When we got to the hospital though I looked a bit weird carrying a girl around so put her carefully onto one of them beds that move. We all then waited for Tash and Bruce who were talking to a nurse.  
Chapter 10

Natasha POV

She had just fainted. Oh dear this was getting worse and worse by the minute. At least the system she had created which I will have to question her about insulted Tony. When we got to the hospital though I walked straight over to a nurse who was standing in main reception and said, "Can you help?" She nodded and said, "Name?" I replied, "Holly Cloud." She sighed and I looked at her to ask what? She explained, "Holly hates hospitals and the last time she was in here she looked half beaten to death. We didn't ask questions though as she never gives a straight answer. Believe me when we say we have tried. We have had police therapists in to try and ask How she got them but she will not say." I nodded and said, "We'll can someone take a look at her. She has a few cracked or broken ribs that need to be seen to. Oh and it doesn't matter if she's unconscious does it?" The nurse replied, "It's probably easier if she is. She hates needles. She had to have the HPV vaccines here as when one comes near her she can't take it and faints." Well that explained that.

She got taken off and seen to and we spent 5 hours there before being told we could take her. Just as long as she does nothing over the next 2 weeks. We said thanks and drove back to the house with a now sleeping peacefully Holly who shouldn't wake up until tomorrow afternoon.

We all said thanks and Clint picked her up again, this time a lot easier as she wasn't struggling and Clint said, "You know she weigh that much. Are you sure she is healthy?" as we were walking into the house. Sandy met us all at the door saying, "Is she OK? Can I help at all?" That did look really cute as she was really worrying. I dropped down to her level and said, "Sweety your sister will be fine. But do you know how much she weighs?" She shook her little head before saying, "I don't but I know some people who do. Come with me." running off as I followed.

I then ended up in her room with the others following to hear Sandy talking to the system, "Bob can you please call Max, Anna and Frey Frey and tell them it's code purple." Bob replied, "Yes miss." about 5 minutes later we all heard a knock on the door and Sandy ran to open it. What we saw we were all not expecting. 3 girls ran in saying, "Omigosh is she OK. We should have made her go to hospital!!!" they then saw us and said in perfect sync, "Did you hurt her? If you did this will be the last day of your life. We don't care if you are superheroes or not!!!"

Well that was pretty weird but I managed to reply, "No we were trying to make her go to the hospital when she fainted. We got her there but now she will be asleep until tomorrow. The reason we called you is to ask How much does she even weigh?" They all looked at the ground and muttered, "85 pounds." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bruce look over at her anxiously as I asked, "Why?" They all including Sandy said, "It isn't for us to tell." Sandy then continued by herself, "She will tell you if you gain her trust."  
Chapter 11

I woke up with a big headache and hearing my best friends and little sis talking about me. I listened in for a little while longer before answering after Sandy saying, "She is right." as I opened my eyes to look around. To be honest it was really bright so I shut them again. But not before seeing my bffs and sis smiling at me and the rest of the Avengers who were actually here looking at me in shock.

I opened my eyes again though this time adjusting to the light to only be pestered by Bruce saying, "Why aren't you asleep? Do you want anything?" I sighed. Can't people not ask me questions for once!!! I still replied though and said, "I don't know why I'm awake. They either messed up the dosage or I used it all up. Really, by now you would have thought they knew me well enough to take it up so a normal person would be out for a week, which would leave me asleep for probably 2 days. Oh and I have a headache so please get me something for that." He nodded and walked off along with Tony and Clint who looked a bit bored.

I then turned around to my besties and Sandy. I sorted out Sandy first saying, "Now I know I may not be up but I know that you have school tomorrow and you want lots of energy to practise your pages of words don't you." Once she realised this she ran out screaming, "Night!!!" I chuckled quietly and my friends came over. Frey Frey was the first to speak, "I know that I should have made you go to hospital. Don't say anything!!! I need to get this out of my system." Well that's her. I let her rant for a bit longer before she had finally said enough and shut up. They then all did their, I'm really sorry that I did something to annoy you that you don't yet know of smiles. I asked them whilst moaning, "Oh God you guys? What have you done now?" Then they all did their high pitched, "Nothing" before running out shouting that they would all see me soon.

I sat for a moment taking it all in when Bruce came in carrying his doctors kit. No I was not letting anyone poke another needle in me today. I jumped up and ran behind Natasha saying, "No more needles!!!" Bruce looked at me apologetically before saying, "Well we haven't got anything else strong enough which will work. Why don't you just have it. It doesn't hurt." Yeah like I believed that. He doesn't know what happened before by a doctor which I'm not going to say about. Let's just say it included needles and pain.

I shook my head saying, "I will be fine without it. I feel better already." He shook his head but Natasha motioned for him to put down the kit and I sat down. Natasha then asked, "So why don't you like them? And why did you have to have all your jabs at the hospital?" I flinched as she mentioned the first thing and said, "Confidential information and they tried everything to get me to have it. Trust me, at one point they started bringing in people with dart guns. Yeah like that worked, in the end they had to get the swat team in to come and take me down before carrying me there. I made some good friends during that though I'm not exactly sure they would agree." I smiled at that memory whilst they both stared at me looking shocked.

Oh well I would answer any other question when I wake up again tomorrow. With that I rolled over and tried to ignore the pain in my chest and head as I dozed off.  
Chapter 12

I think I must have been out for more that 8 hours as when I woke it was really bright even though I had my eyes shut. For some reason though I wasn't actually hurting it was all just a dull ache. Then I recognised the feeling. Them double crossers!!! How dare they stick a needle in me whilst I couldn't do anything to stop them.

I opened my eyes then and saw Natasha sitting on the chair in my room reading a book. When she saw me up though she smiled and put the book down. I glared at her and she had a confused look even though she was trying to have no feelings. Ok so that put her out of the question that she knew what I was moody about so I decided to enlighten her, "I know you put that needle in me once I was asleep." I could tell that she knew about that after recognition spread across her face. She said as I was glaring, "I know but I had to get Bruce to give it to you somehow. I was going to say no but whenever you moved you started whimpering in pain. I couldn't just sit here." I sighed and nodded my head whilst getting up.

It looked like she was going to tell me to lie down again but decided against it. At least she knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't do what she said. I then asked Bob, "Hey where's Martha at the moment?" He replied, "She is currently in kitchen 5. I propose you go to kitchen 7 so you don't have to pass her. Yellow." I nodded and walked out whilst Natasha was trying to figure out what Yellow meant. I knew it meant she was completely hungover and was passed out on the floor, but if I had people over I didn't really want them knowing so I invented the colours. I use colours for everything with everyone and each colour means something different with every different person.

On the way to kitchen 7 I knocked on Clint, Tony and Bruce's doors saying for them to come and get breakfast. Luckily I didn't have to wake up Sandy as I know Bob will have gotten her to school somehow as I had taught him how to. And no I didn't programme him to do that. I made him with the basics and it went from there. Once we all arrived in the kitchen I started to ask what people wanted. It turned out pancakes was the favourite so I made some of them and we all ate them.

They then decided that they didn't know enough about me so they started to ask me millions of questions. After all of it they knew that my middle name was Trix, my favourite colour was rainbow, my favourite food was fish and chips which I found they hadn't tried properly here and that I only had one bedroom whereas I could have had at least 15. With that one they didn't know why so I explained that I liked all my stuff in one place so I could easily find it. After all of that though I decided to take a sofa to myself in the room next to the kitchen and drifted off.  
Chapter 14

I woke up to see all the avengers sleeping somewhere in the room. It was actually quite funny though as Tony was laying like a dead man on the floor, Natasha and Clint were laying on top of each other on the opposite sofa and Steve and Bruce were also laying on the floor holding hands. I quickly got Bob to take photos and send them to friends whilst I turned on the TV and made some breakfast as they woke up.

After successfully making everyone some foo, I turned on the TV to watch the news to see if anything interesting was going on in the world. It went on for a bit about the usual stuff like MPs getting paid too much and that things are bad for the environment. It was all boring until the part about David Ockney, it said about him previously being a Dr before being admitted to a high security prison. It said that he was in there for life for reasons unknown except by the judge and the person giving evidence. He is now free to go about usual life after he gets back his Dr title.

At that I stormed out the room saying, "No, no, no, no, no, no!!!!! This was never supposed to happen????!!!!!!!!" I saw the others looking at me curiously but who cares. He scarred me forever and now he can come back and do it again. Yes I was scared.

I finally got to my room and searched him up to find the information saying "The judge shortly died to his plea to be set free leaving him unable to say whether he could or not. The witness is unknown so there is no reason why he cannot be freed. Would you like an unknown criminal walking about-" Oh God, there was nothing I could do either. It wasn't ever recorded as I was terrified it would get out to the press. Oh dear.

Forgetting about everything else for that moment, I made myself a cup of tea and had a nap.  
Chapter 13

Natasha POV

I needed to know more about her. I mean she is as smart as or is smarter than Tony. We all needed some info on her, so the first thing we all did was get Tony to search up her birth certificate, school reports and Facebook account.

Tony found the certificate easily and we saw that she was who she said she was. Then he hacked the school system after looking at her uniform which has the logo on, that was very easy too. It also showed that she wasn't actually attending school, but taught classes there. Well that is something. Then for the Facebook account which should be easiest. But it came up with no recognition. He tried everything he could think on every website made for chatting and just wasting your time.

Well she wasn't on then so that made all her info harder to find. We went to the hospital after that after I had carried her into her room. I was pretty sure she was not going to wake up by the time we all got back but you never know. At the hospital, after some bribing, we got her medical record. But it came up blank. We all knew that was wrong as she had been in here I think yesterday. So we said thanks and went down to the police station to see if she had a record there.

It turned out she was known there but she didn't officially have a record. The police men there were called in to be the back-up for the S.W.A.T team in case it all went wrong. They also let by the information that she had attended a top secret court hearing over the arrest of a man. Nobody seemed to know anyone who knew more except for Holly, the unknown judge and the unknown man. This was not going to plan.

We turned back around and waited for 3:15 by which time Sandy would be on her way home from school. When she did get back the first thing she said was, "What do you want to know?" yeah she was clever. She walked into the living room we were in this morning and Tony said, "We want to know why she has an irrational fear of needles." She looked sad as she sat down and said, "I don't know what happened to her. She went for an annual Check up at the local hospital and didn't come back until the next day looking terrible. She went straight to bed and every night for the next yeah or so she kept waking up screaming. She still has nightmares sometimes but when I ask she said it isn't for me to know and that I'm too young. Which I am not." I nodded along with the others as she turned on the TV and started watching a program. Well that did help a little bit.  
Chapter 15

Tony POV

One moment she was fine, the next she was hysterical running out the room. God women these days!!!!! Nat went over to where she had been though looking confused. She picked up the paper she had dropped on the floor and looked over it. She then looked even more confused. What was going on. This is all to hard for even my brain to understand!!!!!

-Nat POV-

She had just stormed out the room looking half terrified and half like she was going to murder somebody. I walked over to the paper she had thrown on the floor and found nothing offensive on it. I think we all needed to have a serious chat and call up Fury to find us some info on her as right now even us superheroes can't do it.

-Holly POV-

I woke up an hour later and saw on all my cameras that they were all still in the building. I then decided that I should make an unplanned lesson at school. They were used to it by now so they never argued that I disrupted their whole timetable as everyone learnt so much in a single lesson with me as others would in 10. I also needed to find out what my friends were hiding.

I wrote a quick note to explain where I was going before taking my fastest car there. I immediately pressed a button on my badge which makes an alarm ring throughout the school which means that if you are in my class you stop what you're doing and get there as quick as you can.

I taught the lesson easily and by the time it had ended I was hungry. I wasn't even supposed to be moving but oh well. I found my friends waiting for me outside my class and I gave them all a look that meant, spill or you are dead!!!! Anna quickly said, "We are s ok so so so sorry but we may have told them how much you weighed and now they are all acting like the Mum you never had!!!!" She slammed her hands over her mouth when she realised what she had said. It wasn't the fact that she had pointed it out, that was fine. It was just that she nearly screamed it in a school where gossip spreads easily. I don't think anyone had noticed though.

I glanced around before saying to them, "I don't think anyone noticed. It'll have to wipe the CCTV footage though." They smiled weakly at me as we walked off to the canteen together.  
Chapter 16

-Nat POV-

We all agreed that we should call Fury for info. And so, we all looked at Tony when we had to decide who called him. He just sighed and got his phone out. He didn't look very happy, I think he was missing Pepper he only had to wait a few more days.

Once Fury was on the line it went like this:  
Fury- What Stark I'm busy?  
Tony- We all need some info on someone.  
Fury- Do it yourself.  
Tony- We did and came up with just about nothing. Tell me Why we all went to hospital with her yesterday and now it says her medical record is clean.  
Fury- We'll look into it, what's the name?  
Tony- Holly Trix Cloud, 13 and you know her father's name.  
Fury- Give us 5 minutes.

We all waited in silence for 5 minutes until Tony's phone beeped. He took it out and made the screen be displayed on the TV. We all watched as he opened up the message and came up with all her files.

He clicked on the first one which said live feed. I know we shouldn't be watching her but we all thought she was in her bedroom. It came up with CCTV and at the bottom said School Security 15. I turned up the volume quickly and listened as Holly said she was going to have to wipe the system. We all looked at her through the screen. How could she do that from there?

We then tried to go backwards after watching for another 5 minutes after they all checked their phones quickly and walked off. But, it came up with an empty corridor. Where they should have been there was now nobody. How on earth did she do it that fast?

After giving up on that though, we went and looked at her files. It showed first her police record. It did have more detail than the other. It said that she was known by the S.W.A.T and armed forces as they both got called in to retrieve her for any jabs. Only the armed forces didn't work as they couldn't hit her. It also had something else but it was all blacked out. All the words left uncovered were her, him, nearly dead and covert ops court case. That just made us want more answers.

We gave up with it and moved onto medical records. It came up all blacked out But it did show us how many minutes she had as it was at least 5 pages, only we didn't know exactly what was wrong. We looked over everything until 3ish when Sandy got home with Holly. That was another thing I needed to find out, how they actually got home. I didn't see them walk or drive.

This girl was a mystery.  
Chapter 17

Holly POV

The rest of the day went by smoothly with me teaching 3 more classes by which time everyone in there could easily get an A* grade in the exam. We all decided to stay in school for another hour to do choir practice. I knew I couldn't sing but Max, Anna and Frey-Frey kept telling me I am brilliant and that I should do it professionally. After that though I waved goodbye to them before taking the car to pick up Sandy before we got home.

On the way home Bob alerted me of a Code Purple and Code Red. I flinched when I heard red. Purple I could live with, it only meant someone had hacked into my files. It's not like they would get much anyway. Code Red though, it meant that Martha had cotton so drunk now that she was very violent and wanted to take out all her anger on someone.

On the way to Sandy' s school which we were nearly at I said quickly, "Bob you are not to tell Sandy or the Avengers of this until I say so. I got a yes miss Cloud in reply as Sandy clipped in and we drove home quickly.

Once we got in I told Sandy, "Hey, did you know there's a shop just down the road from here that you might like to go and look at. It has baby animals." She smiled and said, "OK, you hurry up!!!" I grabbed her arm quickly and said, "We'll I got loads of homework to do. So why don't you ask the Avengers? I bet they haven't seen cute baby animals before." She nodded and ran off as I sighed. I hated lying too her but nobody can ever know about this.  
Chapter 18

I heard Sandy running about telling them to hurry up as I went and fired up my laptop to make my lie look believable. I waved at them as they left.

I then slammed shut my laptop before running into my room. I spoke to Bob, "OK you know what to do, this is an emergency one though. That means all defensive systems are on and nobody can get in from the outdid until I am in my room on my bed and Martha is out cold. Got it?" I got an, "Affirmative Miss Holly. Please be careful." I nodded as I walked out to face my so called Mother.

As soon as I had walked in though she had pounced on me. I couldn't do anything to defend myself though as she was kind of cutting off my oxygen with one of her hands making it hard for me to stay awake. Finally though after kicking her off I stood up sneakily as she ran at me. This time I was ready and side stepped. I watched as she ran into the wall. She did that again a few times until her drunken brain figured that it wasn't working.

Doing something different she started circling me. I copied her movements as I tried to keep my balance. She jumped forward so suddenly that I jumped back into a corner. I was in a very bad spot now. She started hitting me so hard I fell to the floor. She didn't let up but just did it harder like this was feeling her hate. It continued like that until she was worn out enough from it and fell onto the sofa snoring. I was only just managing to stay conscious after that. That was harder than she had hit me before.

I managed to crawl to my room before saying croakily, "Bob let them in." I realised what I really was for once that I never let show.

I was just an abused, scared little girl.  
Chapter 19

-Sandy POV-

We were all going to get ice-cream, well apart from sissy because she had homework. I ran around getting everyone together to hurry up so we could eat. After 3.5 minutes, I know it was so long, we were finally walking down the road there. We stayed there for about an hour until I had managed to eat 1 scoop of every kind they had there. Nobody else thought I could do it, I proved them wrong.

We were now walking down the path to our house though when I heard the buzzing of something. I paled instantly before running down the road, I knew it might not be her but she has done it before to keep me safe. When I saw that the house had a slight shimmer around it I burst into tears wailing up at the sky.

-Nat POV-

Sandy had run about telling us to hurry up as we had to go and get ice-cream. I noticed just as we were leaving a hard look on Holly's face but I thought nothing of it. It was OK watching Sandy nearly throw up with all the ice-cream she ate. We were walking back to her house when she stopped suddenly going, really pale. She then ran off as fast as she could until we got to the house, there she started crying really badly. None of us knew quite what was going on, so I had to be the adult in all of this and hold Sandy in my arms until she had calmed down enough to tell me. She just pointed at the house.

Tony decided to be the brave one out of all of us and walk to the house. He didn't get very far though as he soon bounced off of a force field when he got nothing 10 metres of the door. No voices came out though and Sandy was now crying silently into me. I knew something was seriously wrong.

About an hour layer it suddenly disappeared. Sandy ran in screaming, "Holly!!!!" We all followed her until we found Sandy holding Holly's broken body in her arms saying it will be alright.  
Chapter 20

-Nat POV-

I immediately called up S.H.I.E.L.D I know I could have just called an ambulance but I don't think the hospital would be able to cope very well with her condition that she was in. Sandy continued to hold Holly, she still wouldn't let anyone get close though and she was not answering any questions. I then realised that Bob was still in the room. I quickly said, "Bob can you tell me what happened?" He replied by saying, "There was a code Red. The heli-carrier should arrive in approximately 5 minutes as well." I nodded then said, "Bob what's a code Red?" I heard a sigh, can it even do that??? Before saying, "I cannot tell you the meaning of a code Red. I can tell you that she does know that you got her files though, that was a code purple." I nodded before waiting with the others silently.

The heli-carrier arrived within 5 minutes like Bob said it would. We were all going on as Holly' s phone started ringing. I picked it up and saw that it was one of her friends. I answered it saying Hello. They said, "Hello, What code is it?" I sighed and said, "Red." Their voice sounded broken like they had just started crying, "OK, when she wakes up tell her that we are sorry but it's a turquoise from her best friends." I said, "OK bye." before they said the same and hung up.

Once we were all on the carrier I leaned against Clint as I tried to figure out what a code Red was. Holly was now in the hospital and Sandy was asleep beside her holding her hands. I smiled at that. Even though Sandy was younger she would try and protect Holly and she looked up to her. Whilst Holly would do anything to keep Sandy out of harms way and I was pretty sure she would give up her life for her.

I was thinking about that for 10 minutes until Clint said he was going to get us both a drink. I nodded as he walked off. I sat watching them for a while before reading the magazine I had picked up. I then heard a moan. I looked up to see Holly was looking around frantically, she calmed down when she saw Sandy was fine though before nearly falling out the bed when she saw she had an IV needle in her arm.

Just as she was taking it out I ran over and stopped her saying, "You have to have that in or you won't get better." She still looked a bit scared of it but left it alone. She then asked, "Where are we, how did I get here, Sandy's OK isn't she?" I nodded and said, "At the moment we are on the heli-carrier, we brought you on here and Sandy's fine, she is a bit shaken though." She let out a sigh of relief before looking guilty at Sandy. She said, "I don't want to scare her or do her any harm." I replied, "You are the best sister she could ever want." At that she smiled.  
Chapter 21

-Holly POV-

I had just woke up to find out that I was on shield heli-carrier, Sandy was fine and I had to leave the IV in my arm. That was defiantly the second most important thing though as I would do anything to make sure Sandy was fine. Once I had saw that she looked OK I went to pull out the IV before Natasha stopped me. I left it in and quizzed her to see if Sandy was OK. After I found out she was, Clint walked in carrying coffee.

He smiled at me and placed it on the table beside me and Natasha. Before she could grab it though I drank all of it feeling much better afterwards. They both looked at me startled as I said quietly, "Clint, could you maybe go and get me 5 more." He blinked at me before saying, "No, I'm sorry but you shouldn't be drinking that much caffeine at that age." I sighed replying, "I normally drink much more, common I don't normally sleep that much- shoot I didn't mean to say that. OK I'm gonna shut up now." They both looked at me before I rolled over successfully shutting up my mouth and daydreaming.  
Chapter 22

-Nat POV-

Clint came in after I had spoken to her and immediately she grabbed all of it from off the table. I looked at her like Clint was, she moved even faster then I did. We watched as she drank all the coffee she did look better after drinking it but still. She then said something which made us a bit shocked, "Clint, could you maybe go and get me 5 more." I saw him blink before replying, " No, I'm sorry but you shouldn't be drinking that much caffeine at that age." I thought that was a pretty good argument.

Obviously not though as she sighed and said, " I normally drink much more, common I don't normally sleep that much- shoot I didn't mean to say that. OK I'm gonna shut up now." We both stare at her as she rolled over. What did she mean that she doesn't sleep much. Mark my words, I will find out one way or another.

I sat and watched her as she daydreams before remembering. I quickly said, "Holly your friends told me to tell you it was a turquoise." I swear that she turned paler than a ghost. She lept out of bed after pulling out her IV line and running off. I quickly radioed everyone that she had done a runner for some reason and that somebody needed to get her.  
Chapter 23

Once I heard the words friends and purple I ran for it. They could not tell anyone about what happened. I didn't need people pitying me and I didn't want anybody to know how weak I really was. I quickly ran around trying to find an empty room with some clothes in that would fit me. In the end I found one that had plain black suits hanging inside a closet. They had them in all sizes, I mean there was one that could fit a baby. I then walked along acting like I was supposed to be here until I found a flight of stairs that led up to a planes deck. It wasn't the very top level but I think the planes here were mainly used for high speed combat things unlike the ones for carrying things that would probably be on the top deck as they were used most.

I found a plane soon enough that looked like it was already on. I walked up the small ramp and into the cockpit. A man in there looked at me before saying, "Miss you shouldn't be here. Have you got lost?" I glared at him, "Don't you know who I am. Level 9 agent move out of my way now and I will forget this ever happened." He gulped and I smirked to myself as he muttered a sorry and ran out. I quickly closed up the ramp and figured out the plane controls as I heard Natasha on the radio, "Holly has ran, she's 13 and is not to be harmed just detained." I gulped as I heard voices coming this way from outside the plane.

Doing things quicker now I ran and sat down strapping myself in as I saw men come into the room. I figured that it was time to leave now so I put the engines into full throttle as I looked for an exit. I couldn't find one as I started panicking and the men all had guns aimed at me. The only other option I had was a glass window to the left of me. I thought it all through before saying to the men outside on a speaker I had found, "Errr... Hi this is Holly and if I were you I would leave immediately as I'm about to go through this window. Refer. Thanks I think?" I then gave them a minute, most the older ones left and some of the newer ones stayed thinking I was bluffing. I sighed and spoke again, "You might wanna grab onto something." I then spun the plane round and shooter at the glass. It shattered as the plane speeded up and the plane drove out the window.

For a moment I was falling until the registers kicked in and the plane was flying. I quickly looped back saying, "Sorry" over the thing and going back towards where I live.  
Chapter 24  
Once I had finally got there which hadn't taken as long as I'd expected I casually parked on my front garden before walking into the house like it was nothing new. I went straight to my room and dropped down to the garage as Bob said, "It's good to have you back and safe miss." I smiled and got in my car as Bob drove me to Anna's house where I knew they would all be. I parked quickly and jumped up into the house by the top window. Sure enough they were all in there. Once they had cotton past the initial shock though hey all ran over saying about how they had all been so worried. Once they were all done I looked at them and said, "So what's all this about a turquoise? You know I don't want anybody knowing." They nodded and Max spoke, "We know but you were unconscious and got taken to hospital." I frowned and said, "Yeah but I still managed to fly a plane out a gigantic plane and get here with secret agents going after me." They all shapes and me and screamed, "You did what????" I smirked then there was a knock on the downstairs door. I gasped and said, "Don't tell them I'm here." before running and hiding underneath the bed. Soon enough though I saw 6 pairs of feet and a man's voice said, "Hello Holly, we've heard a lot about you, we are a special branch of shield and Miss Romanoff is very worried about the safety of your well being." I sighed after waiting 2 minutes I heard my friends leave but the others stayed. They were not going away. I rolled out to see 2 men and a lady looking down at me. I smiled up at them, "Hi." The men both looked at me strangely whilst the lady just looked at me and replied, "Hey, so how come your in this mess anyway? Didn't get many details but I'm hacking it now." I smirked and said, "Yeah like them to not give out the details. You can't hack it though, I designed it." She looked at me and then back at her phone before looking back at me, "Well done. I can't hack you, I've never met anybody I couldn't" the younger man looked at me a bit surprised whilst I looked properly at the older man, still laying on the floor. I surveyed him for a minute shhh-ing wanting if they talked until I said, "So you're the Phil Coulson I've read about." He nodded as I finally stood up before walking out the room to my car. "Anyone need a lift?" I looked at them. The lady then said, "Sure. By the way I'm Skye" I smiled and said, "C'mon then." Both Phil and the other guy followed me to my car as I said, "Hey Bob let me in, oh and this is Skye." Bob replied as everyone looked at me like I was a weirdo for talking to my car, "Yes Miss Holly, We also have a data file on Miss Skye available." I nodded as Skye gasped at me and said, "How have you got files. Or are they all shield?" I shook my head, "Nobody can delete data if I want to look at it except me." She just shook her head muttering as we waited for the other 2 to get their van and meet us where my car was.  
Chapter 25  
"So what’s this deal I hear about people wanting me back on that flying death trap?" I asked politely. I heard Skye trying to smother her laugh behind me whilst Phil just gave me a small smile and the guy whose name I had yet to find out glared at me. Well, if he wanted to play it like that then. I glared right back at him in silence until he finally looked away down. Good, he has now recognized that I am the alpha here and you don't mess with me. After all of that though I had been given some time to think. I turned quickly back to Phil asking, " Hey, where’s my little sister?" He replied back easily, " She is currently residing in your house and is reading from that big book of words." I sighed, one thing done.

I got back in my car after telling them to follow me. I ended up back at my house minus the secret garage but I couldn't show them that could I. Anyway, time to get my poker face on so they'll leave.

I got out the car with them all following. I walked straight in knowing that Bob would welcome me back, right on que, "Miss Holly, I welcome you back. I can tell you that Sandy is currently in Living room 3 and would you like me to initiate Code Orange to the people who are currently following you?" I smirked, this would be fun, "Hey Bob, It's good to be back as well. Thanks for telling me where Sandy is and you you know what, Initiate Code Orange on the guy that's glaring at me." The guy just glared at me even more whilst looking around for threats, "You mean Supervisory Agent Grant Ward?" I smiled, "Yes him." 

I back away and Skye copied my movements sensing that something was going to happen. I counted down in my head from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Ta, ta!!!! He now looks absolutely brilliant! He was now spray died orange with Phil slightly less orange as he didn't move out of the way in time. He also was spritzed in glitter and had neon pink hair which wouldn't was out for at least a week even with the most brutal washing regime. The same again for Phil though a bit less bright. Then just to add insult to injury Bob automatically took a photo of them both and sent it to everyone on my contact list, including all S.H.I.E.L.D personnel after I had hacked their site. This would make a great Christmas card.


End file.
